


Stuck in my Jeans

by uglyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Foreplay, M/M, Teasing, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyhowell/pseuds/uglyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan runs into a predicament Phil is all too familiar with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in my Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is basically a joke fic that a lot of people wanted me to write because come on have you seen Dan’s jeans? Thank you to @anikilevi for editing once again!

“Fuck, Phil, hurry up, or are you too old for this?” Dan spat.

“Do you want my dick in your ass or not?” Phil retorted. They were a mess of tangled limbs on Phil’s bed and Phil was struggling to undress Dan while the younger distracted him with wandering hands and kisses. “You know, maybe this would go faster if you could keep your hands off of me for one second,” he grumbled.

Dan just smirked up at him and ground his hips against the other male’s. Phil shifted his weight so Dan couldn’t buck his hips and went to work on removing his t-shirt, Dan lifting up his arms so Phil could yank it off in one (mostly) fluid motion, and leaned down to begin sucking a mark into his neck. Dan’s hands flew up to curl into Phil’s soft, black hair, tilting his head to give him better access.

As much as he hated to admit it, Dan’s neck was definitely “some sort of g-spot”, and his boyfriend never failed to use that to his advantage. The brown haired boy was quickly reduced to a moaning mess underneath Phil, the brush of his lips and flick of his tongue and sting of his teeth sending little shocks of pleasure down his spine.

“Phil…” he moaned under his breath. The other man didn’t respond, instead trailing down his neck to plant soft kisses on his collarbone. “Phil!” Dan snapped.

“Mmm?” Phil didn’t even look up to meet his eyes.

“Enough of this, just get on with it already,” he whined.

Phil still didn’t raise his head, instead asking “Get on with what?”

“For God’s sake, you know what, hurry up and fuck me you twat,” Dan barked.

“Well, since you’re so eager,” Phil replied, sitting up and swiftly tugging off his own shirt. At this point, Dan’s already tight jeans were practically suffocating him. Phil leaned back down, making short work of the button and zip on Dan’s trousers and tugging them down. That is, as far as they would go.

“Why’d you stop?” Dan asked impatiently.

“Uh, I think we might have a problem.”

“Problem, the fuck do you mean, Phil?” His eyes traveled upward to meet his boyfriend’s, who once again tugged on Dan’s jeans.

“Looks like you’re stuck,” Phil quipped, obviously holding back laughter.

“Shut up!” Dan shouted in disbelief, face reddening as he tried to squirm out of his black denim prison himself.

“That’s what you get for laughing at my video,” Phil snickered. He was blatantly enjoying himself, staring down at Dan, still half hard and with his jeans stuck partway down his thighs.

“Please, help me out of this,” Dan begged, pouting and giving his best puppy-dog eyes.

“No way, I had to get out of this same predicament myself; you can do it too. It’ll build character.” Phil’s eyes sparkled mischievously as he climbed off of his bed and made his way out of the room. “I’ll order us a takeaway once you solve your little problem. I’m thinking Indian?” he mused on his way out, not bothering to shut the door.

Dan sat up to watch him stroll down the hallway, waiting for him to turn around and come to the rescue. He stared down the empty hallway for what felt like ages, but with no sign of a Phil shaped form, he fell back down onto the pillows in defeat.   
He looked down at his jeans, his favorite pair that had betrayed him, and sighed. “I guess it’s just you and me now.”


End file.
